


The Martian and his Media Relations Manager

by StillTryingToFly



Series: People Mark Watney needs to buy a beer [2]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Annie and Mark frienship, Gen, Getting drunk together, swearing like drunken sailors on shore leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Watney talks to the woman who told the world he was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martian and his Media Relations Manager

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of these two getting drunk and swearing up a storm. Also, unlike the first part of this series Mark has already met the person he goes drinking with. So...enjoy and comment below.

Annie Montrose was laying on the floor in conference room C wishing the world would just leave her the fuck alone when he found her. She had spent the day meeting with lawyers and representatives from congress. It was bad enough dealing with reporters all the time, but dealing with politicians was far far worse. She had her arm thrown over her eyes when she heard the door open and close and she slitted one eye open to see who was disturbing her.

“Oh, fuck you Watney.”

“Come on Montrose. If you talk like that people will think you don’t like me,” he said as he plopped down next to her on the floor.

“What makes you think I do?”

“That hurts Annie. That really hurts.”

Before everything had happened, before he was stranded and rescued, before he went to Mars, before he was the best known man in the solar system, he had been the Ares III media relations director. They had worked together and she taught him what he would need to know for his media duties during the mission. He and Annie had got to know each other in the small amount of free time mission prep afforded him. They were never going to be the best of friends but he could appreciate her dry deadpan humor, and she could appreciate that he was a cheerful motherfucker.

True, the whole situation on Mars had been a PR nightmare, but that was just her job. She actually did, despite all arguments to the contrary, have a heart, and she had been sad when Mark had been reported dead. Having him alive and back on earth was nice. That didn’t mean she wanted him barging in on her whenever he felt like it.

Annie sat up but made no move to get off the floor. “So did you have something in particular to annoy me with, or is this a spur of the moment ambush?”

“I will have you know this was a very well thought out plan, that I may have changed because you weren’t in your office. By the way why aren’t you in your office?”

“People know to look for me in my office. People don’t look for me in random unused conference rooms.” She looked at Watney and amended “Sane people don’t look for me in random unused conference rooms. How did you know where I was?”

Watney shrugged. “I didn’t. Mindy said you sometimes pick random rooms to hang out in when people are being difficult. I just opened doors till I found you.”

“Mindy told you that, huh? I’m going to replace her coffee with decaf. How many doors did you have to open before you found me?”

“At least thirty.”

“You are really fucking persistent.”

“I know, I’m a regular old pain in your ass.”

“Cut the shit Watney. What do you want?”

“Well, I _was_ hoping you would want some of the bourbon I just left in your office, but if you don’t want any I guess I can drink it myself.”

Annie perked up immediately. “You have bourbon?”

Mark smirked.

**Two Hours Later**

“‘AYYYY!’? What the fuck Watney? Why would you do that? I needed a picture of you and I got the Fonz? The fuck?” Annie glared at him as she swallowed the bourbon in her glass.

“I’d spent weeks watching nothing but shitty 70’s TV. It was stockholm syndrome, or something,” Mark giggled into his glass. “Would you have prefered me to write ‘Greetings Earthlings I come in peace’ and held up a peace sign?”

“YES!” Annie shrieked. “If you’d done that I could have said it was because you’re a millennial obsessed with selfie poses!”

“We just called them selfies Annie,” Mark laughed. “And besides NASA took the picture so it couldn’t have been a selfie.”

“Oh fuck you Watney.”


End file.
